


zusammen.

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: zusammen, german. meaningtogether.for a long time, the schnee children had no one but themselves.now they have each other.





	zusammen.

**Author's Note:**

> warning, contains **consensual incestuous relationships** and **underage sex** (because whitley's 16.)
> 
> don't like, don't read or comment. thank you.  
this was a requested fic, i am taking requests.  
reminder, comments are very welcomed and appreciated! ♥
> 
> fall's note : yup, this is just 3600+ words of smutty sin that's gonna send me straight to hell. enjoy!

all the schnee children had were each other.

winter was still halfway in the depths of sleep when she felt the empty space in her queen size bed dip down, the blankets shifting as a small body crept in beside her. royal blue eyes don’t open, but she’s vaguely aware, on the periphery of her consciousness, the feeling of the youngest schnee almost cuddling against his eldest sister. any other time, whitley would furiously deny any form of affection for either of his sisters, to the amusement of winter and unhappiness of weiss, the younger usually calling him an  _ obnoxious brat _ .

winter could put up with a few moments of _teenage rebellion_. especially with what would come in the moments they would spend together in the long nights.

feeling of a bare chest pressed against her own as arm wrapped loose around her middle, whitley’s lips were incredibly soft as they began to dot almost reserved, hesitant kisses against the expanse of his elder sister’s stunningly pale and soft skin. up along the swell of her breasts, against the taut line of her collarbones, whitley took a moment to really lavish his attention and affection just above her pulse point. winter’s lips parted and a soft, pleased sigh followed. still her eyes didn’t open. the sharp scratch of teeth grazing over the skin, reddening it with what winter can only imagine is a very smug smile tugging at his own lips. one royal blue eye cracked open to glance downward, a brow risen along with it. thank the gods the bruise would be easily hidden by her specialist uniform come the morning.

one hand coming to fist in her brother’s short, stunningly white hair ; winter tugged him upwards so lips could crash together, the older woman easily taking the lead in the kiss. there was a small amount of rebellion from the teen, hand coming up just so fingers could easily pinch and toy with her nipple, dragging a sigh of pleasure from winter. but she was no teenager anymore, and couldn’t be brought to her knees just by a simple trick or bout of affection. tongue licked against the seam of whitley’s lips before exploring his mouth, gliding over his tongue as winter pressed her body against his, completely unashamed of the fire her darling baby brother was beginning to stir in the pit of her belly.

a few moments of this _tête - à - tête_, eldest and youngest schnee each trying to take the lead and decide how the night would go, and winter’s hand came to slide in the minimal space between their bodies and rub over his evidently very erect cock. a gasp and stutter in the kiss from the younger one, and the corner of winter’s mouth twitched into a smirk. whitley’s hips stuttered forward, desperately trying to seek out more of the pleasure elder sister had awoken in him, but winter’s hand pulled away and he practically whined against bitten red lips.

“  _ winter _ — ”

“ hush. get on your back. ”

for how obstinate and defiant whitley was in the day, he was always wonderfully cooperative for her in their shared nights. good, winter wouldn’t have it any other way.

parting from the kiss, whitley hesitated for a moment, seeming to want to be a little more defiant tonight it seems. a single sharp glance from winter and he easily took the place where she’d been laying on the bed as winter rose to settle herself above him. “ good boy. ” soft praise almost cooed, not mocking but utterly sincere, and whitley’s cock twitched a little. smirk widening and winter spread whitley’s legs apart a little before settling between them.

hand wrapped around the length of his cock and loud moan was drawn from the teenager, glance upwards with royal blues was almost devious as tongue pressed against the head of his cock, collecting the precum dribbling down shamelessly. swallowing it with a satisfied smile, and winter’s hand, lubed with her spit from licking it, began to stroke it almost tortuously slow. “ quiet, unless you want to wake weiss? ”

“ no! ” their night time activities weren’t even close to a secret from their sister, but whitley was far too enraptured with what winter was doing to him right now to think about sharing her with weiss for the rest of the night. pleased hum, and winter’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue running along the curves before dipping against the slit to follow the taste of warm salt and musk. eagerly whitley’s hips jutted up, trying to chase more of the pleasure but winter’s other hand came to rest on his hip and keep him steady on the bed. always a push and pull with this boy, trying to reaffirm that winter was in charge and if he wanted to cum, he would wait until she was ready. a warning glance upwards, as two sets of blue eyes connected, and soft whine left whitley’s mouth before he could even try to stop it. the sound sent an aching sense of need straight to winter’s cunt. she took more of her younger brother’s cock in her mouth to try and raise more of those beautiful sounds from him.

whitley’s lips were parted shamelessly, almost like a whore, as winter sucked his cock to root and practically fucked her mouth with it. his fingers tightened near painfully in soft white hair, loose around her face instead of in its regular bun. a low moan coming from the specialist, vibrating around the cock thrusting down her throat as tongue flattened against the underside and traced along developing veins and ridges. gods she loved this, dragging these awfully lewd moans and sounds from her brother as she sucked his cock better than any porn star could, dragging him to the edge of getting ready to cum down her throat with his fingers tight in her hair before pulling back. free hand moved from where it had been pinning his hip down to come under and run lightly over his balls, a gasp choked off in whitley’s throat at the action.

“ win --  _ winter _ — ”

he was close, telltale stuttering of his hips and the high whines that melted in with lower moans as he fucked her mouth tipping off just how close. usually winter would’ve taken her time to drag him to the very edge, hand on his cock and tongue and mouth playing with his balls, maybe even his ass but it’d been too long since they’d had a special night together since winter’s responsibilities with the military had increased. all she wanted right now was whitley completely giving over to the pleasure, filling her mouth with his cum.

winter redoubled her efforts, taking him completely to base with small, curly white hairs pressed against her nose as she focused on steadying her breathing. now with no hand to keep him pinned to the bed, winter was more than happy to let whitley buck up and practically fuck her throat, desperately chasing the climax he practically begged for as his cock leaked happily, filling her mouth with his taste. a few more fervent thrusts from the teenager and he toppled over the precipice, utterly lewd moan being dragged from his lips as he came, winter eagerly swallowing every last drop. chasing every last salty drop, winter’s cunt was practically screaming and aching for something to touch her, but she had enough self control to ignore it for the moment as she pulled off of whitley’s cock and gave it a last few licks to clean him up. glancing up to see whitley in all his flushed, almost dazed, beautiful state ; winter felt a beat of pride and affection in her chest that it was her who did this.

_ luckily the night was far from over. _

moving up the bed, whitley stayed on his back as winter settled herself kneeling over his face with thighs astride his head. a glance down and her fingers settled almost tenderly in his hair before tugging lightly, pressing his lips and nose to her dripping cunt.

“ be a good little brother now, whitley. ”

whereas in the daytime, he would’ve furiously rebelled against any notion of being a good brother and stormed off from winter, now whitley’s still trembling hands came to grip at the back of winter’s thighs as he practically dove in to lick her cunt. tongue flat as he licked a stripe along the length of her slit, the taste of something warm and almost soft greeted him as a stilted, pleasured sigh came from her mouth.

“  _ good boy _ . ” she meant it, with every bone in her body, and whitley eagerly went to work, almost spurred on by the affectionate nickname. tongue traced and teased along the entrance of her cunt, probing in lightly before pulling away to lick fully against her slit once more. a sharp tug on his hair and winter was almost cut off by a moan with her intentions clear. another brief tease that he couldn’t resist and whitley’s tongue moved up to lick over her throbbing clit, the action drawing out another, far louder moan as hips ground down against his face. this was what she wanted, whitley sucking and licking at her cunt while she moaned so loudly the whole damn mansion would be able to hear them.

when they’d first started this, whitley had been entirely inexperienced but more than willing to learn. eventually anyways, after getting over the small fact that it was his elder sister’s cunt he was eating out like a half starved man. now his enthusiasm and knowing just exactly what drove his sister to a quivering mess would put any of her other paramours to shame.

winter’s hips ground back and forth as she felt one of whitley’s hands move from where it’d been, tentative finger coming to probe lightly along her slit, parting soaking wet lips before circling around her hole. a pleased gasp from the specialist as he slid the finger in up to the knuckle and thighs shook a little. “ oh —  _ fuck _ . that’s it honey, just like that. ” she knew taking the time in the beginning of their relationship to show darling little brother exactly what she liked, how she loved fingers fucking her dripping snatch as lips and tongue lavished her clit with attention was just what winter needed to chase her climax, was a great decision. she could feel the beginnings of it stirring in the pit of her belly, but winter still needed more before she would be close enough. a few experimenting pumps of his finger as edge of his teeth grazed sharp over her clit, and a second finger soon joined the first to fuck winter’s cunt. he wanted to feel her practically fall apart atop him, with her baby brother’s fingers inside of her and tongue on her clit, begging for him to not stop. the very image conjured up in whitley’s mind stirred his cock a little, now with the time passed from his own climax.

a third finger thrust into her cunt and winter began to feel the crescendo of her climax approaching. high cheeks were flushed a dusky red and framed with her loose white hair, a symphony of moans and pleas falling from winter’s lips with abandon. caught up in the utter lust that had consumed her, had her practically riding her brother’s face as he fucked her cunt with his fingers and playfully licked and toyed with her clit, using every trick she’d taught him to get her to cum. when the pads of his fingertips brushed over that spot inside her, winter felt her legs seize as she toppled over the edge and thrust down against whitley’s fingers, cumming all over them and his hand and face. one hand tight in his hair as the other held onto the bed frame, a gasped, stuttering moan accompanied it as she rode out her orgasm, with whitley happily licking up all of her juices from her slit and around his mouth. he loved it, the taste of her and the way winter would finally let go and give in to what she desired most. a brief moment passed and the eldest schnee moved aside before settling on the bed beside her brother, still panting softly.

knowing she was watching, whitley’s mouth tugged into a  _ far too pleased with himself _ smirk as he brought his hand to his lips, taking his time so tongue could trace and lick over every digit and gather up all of her juices, not letting a drop go to waste. sharp eyes watched, brief hint of arousal beginning to stir again even with the aftershocks of her climax still sending trembles throughout the specialist’s body. once whitley was done, he turned as winter did and they met in a slow, comfortable kiss. more than content to just lay in bed for the moment and explore each other, with wandering hands and gentle tongue.

the sound of winter’s door cracking open had both of them stopping for a brief moment, winter’s gaze pulling away to catch weiss in her peripheral. whoops. looks like she had been just a little too loud. weiss, with her pale face flushed a light pink, had her arms crossed over her scandalously thin nightie. both winter and whitley’s gaze looked over her body appreciatively, with the soft silk hiding really next to nothing. that’s why winter had picked it out for her. but winter could also tell the middle schnee child was feeling a little left out and with a hand outstretched, beckoned for weiss to come over to the bed.

“ you said no more nights alone until we got one all together. ” weiss’s frustrations were made plain and clear when she settled aside winter on the bed, hurt evident in the depths of her more icy blue eyes. a scoff from whitley and winter’s hand came to tap the back of his head as the other reached out to tug her baby sister closer. winter’s extended responsibilities in the military with the death of their parents and ironwood taking over more meant that nights, that had previously been doled out together with all three and then one on one, were now filled with winter working and the two younger schnees in the mansion alone.

“ i know, weiss. i’m sorry, i got caught up in the moment. ” winter would never want to hurt her, not even by accident. a hand coming to cup weiss’s face, lips pressed softly against the heiress’, and weiss gave a soft, almost pleased sigh into the kiss before returning it in favour. moments passed with the two sisters eagerly exploring each other’s mouths, weiss’s hands coming to knot in winter’s hair as winter’s free hand travelled down and explored her sister’s body. slipping under the nightie, her hand came to cup over weiss’s bare, wet cunt and winter pulled away with a smirk on her lips. weiss’s cheeks had flamed a much brighter red but winter paid it no mind as fingers teased and played along her baby sister’s slit, gathering up the dripping evidence of weiss’s arousal before bringing it to her lips and sucking it off.

“ now we’re all together, here. whitley, get between my legs. ”

this position was an old one, and a favourite of all three. whitley, who’d been slowly palming at his cock while watching his sisters make out, eagerly took his place between winter’s spread thighs as the eldest schnee settled laying down on the bed. guiding weiss by her hips, winter pulled her over so weiss was straddling her face and already winter could practically feel how aroused her sister was with the heat and arousal dripping from her. as winter began to softly drag a finger along weiss’s lips, whitley eagerly sank into his eldest sister’s snatch with a pleased groan, arms coming to wrap and hold on tight onto her legs.

winter unabashedly moaned as her pussy was stretched by whitley’s cock, barely given a moment to adjust or settle in the pleasure that surged through her as he practically started jack rabbiting his cock into her cunt. a whine from above the specialist, and glance upwards saw weiss grinding against the air between them, quivering slightly above her sister. soft coo from the specialist, and thumb rubbed almost soothingly against the skin where her other hand gripped weiss’s thigh. “ alright sweetheart. ” finally parting weiss’s lips with her tongue, winter went to work on licking and sucking at her baby sister’s slit as weiss gasped out her relief. “ winter, oh gods. please, i need it, i can’t — ”

a groan from behind weiss, and whitley found himself getting ramped up by weiss’s shameless moaning as winter expertly ate her cunt, fucking into winter’s without a care in the world. only consumed by the feeling of tight, wet heat around his cock and how he hoped it would never end.

weiss’s hand came to slip under her thin nightie and tug at her nipple, twisting and teasing until it was like a hard little pebble while the eldest schnee focused on teasing her clit, before licking a few long stripes along the length of her hairless cunt. all the while, high voice would gasp out moans and pleas, for winter to never stop, to make her cum over and over on those fingers. winter pulled away, just for a moment, to weiss’s small, distressed whine.

“ is that what you want, little sister? ” the title made weiss clench down on the finger that had just been slipped into her aching pussy, breath hitching in the back of her throat as a desperate nod followed. winter’s voice was almost teasing as she carried on with her taunting words while slowly fucking weiss with her fingers, the first joined by a second once she was sufficiently stretched. “ you want me to fuck this cunt? would you want me to tease and fuck it all night long with my fingers, while whitley fucks your throat? have you moaning out for both of us like a common whore, just begging for anything to get you off? ”

a moan from both the younger schnee children at the imagery their sister’s words conjured up and winter herself gave a low moan as whitley thrust into her particularly harshly, trying to egg her on into saying more of those arousing situations. weiss couldn’t do anything but moan, eagerly and wantonly as she ground down against winter’s fingers to try and hit that spot inside of her, thighs shaking as she did so. hum of disapproval from the specialist and her hand gripped tight on weiss’s hip, making her stay still as winter’s gaze looked upwards. even with whitley fucking her cunt like an animal in heat, rutting against her while suckling hickeys and bruises across winter’s abdomen, winter wouldn’t give in to her own pleasure until weiss did to. “  _ weiss _ — ”

“ yes! yes, okay! i — i want you to make me cum, i want you both to fuck me until i can’t think anymore, just, please — ”

a pleased hum from the elder and winter really put her all into caressing weiss’s pussy with all the pleasure she could give, vigorously thrusting with her fingers as she never let up on suckling at her clit, ravenous in her desire to have weiss come over her face. a strangled moan from the heiress and weiss nearly doubled over with the rush of pleasure racing through her body, setting every vein alight. with the sharp crack of whitley slapping her ass as he began to near his own climax, weiss was completely without abandon as she moaned out into the open space of the bedroom. together, all three of the schnee children were ramping each other up, with unashamed moans and curses as they fucked each other into completion.

whitley was the first to come, spilling over inside of winter’s cunt with a tight groan and his thumb rubbing over her clit furiously, trying to get her to climax with him. she did, cunt clenching around his cock as thighs shook with her second climax of the night and her moan was muffled against weiss’s slit. a few more stuttering thrusts from the youngest schnee, trying to unload every pearly white drop inside of his sister and he settled against her to watch as weiss joined her siblings in climax, face and body taught as a wire as she came with thighs shaking and her juices covering winter’s mouth and chin.

weiss fell aside to lay beside winter, heart pounding in her chest as it rose and fell rapidly, with her lips parted and eyes almost glazed over as the aftershocks of pleasure still had her twitching. pulling his cock out of her cunt with a slight groan, whitley rubbed the leftover juices and cum against winter’s thigh before watching with interest as his cum dribbled out from her hole, overflowing. a swell of pride in his chest, and his gaze met with winter’s for a moment before she spread her legs further and leant down to gather up the cum escaping her pussy. gaze never breaking, she licked his cum mixed with weiss’s cunt juices from her fingers, taking her time to clean every last drop before dragging whitley forward to lay down beside her on the bed. they could clean up properly in the morning but for now, all three were exhausted and more than happy to just fall asleep, both weiss and whitley nuzzled against her breasts as winter’s arms came to curl around them.

for a long time, the schnee children had no one but themselves.  
_now they have each other._


End file.
